Eres de esas chicas que sonríen incluso en los días de lluvia
by Cherry Express
Summary: ¿Cuantas cosas bellas le había dicho su hermano? No recordaba nada de él. Lo único que la hacía sentirlo familiar eran lo vagos recuerdos de un niño, que jugaba con ella cuando apenas tenía edad suficiente para recordarlo, y claro las viejas fotos que su madre guardaba de Dipper. Pinecest-One-short.


"Eres de esas pocas personas que se sienten felices consigo mismas…"

"Eres de esas chicas que sonríen incluso en los días de lluvia…"

"Eres de esas personas que actúan por instinto..."

¿Cuantas cosas bellas le había dicho su hermano? No recordaba nada de él. Lo único que la hacía sentirlo familiar eran lo vagos recuerdos de un niño, que jugaba con ella cuando apenas tenía edad suficiente para recordarlo, y claro las viejas fotos que su madre guardaba de Dipper.

Su madre siempre había intentado borrar esos recuerdos de su corazón. Ella quería que Mabel también olvidara lo doloroso que había sido todo, pero ni siquiera sus desesperados deseos por hacerla olvidar sirvieron de algo. Pues, ella podría desechar las cartas, las fotos e incluso mentir para "protegerla" pero había algo que no podría cambiar, y eran los vagos recuerdos de la mente de su hija.

Mabel siempre había sido una chica muy alegre y curiosa. Un día mientras jugaba en el pastizal de su barrio, pudo notar como una señora murmuraba su nombre con algo de desprecio.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto sorprendida una muchacha de aproximadamente 17 años, pelirroja y con un vestido elegante típico de esa poca.

-¿A la hija de los Pines? Gracias a Dios no…-la pequeña Mabel solo se confundió más por esa escena-todo el mundo dice que ella es la rencarnación del mal.

-¿Eh? Yo he visto a muchos niños con problemas, pero las historias que cuentan sobre ella son realmente perturbadoras…

-Yo nunca dejaría que Gideon se acercara a ella.

-¿Tú crees que todo lo que cuenta sea real?-murmuro Wendy con cierta preocupación.

-Todo parece sacado de un cuento de terror, pero debe ser cierto…

-Hay tantas versiones, pero quiero escuchar la que tú mejor recuerdas.

-¡Dicen que ella mato a su propio hermano! Pero que su padres intentaron cubrirlo todo dando a Dipper por desaparecido-Mabel escucho esto y sintió como si algo hubiera atravesado su corazón. La castaña comenzó a llorar desconsolada, pero aun así seguía prestando atención a la conversación de las dos mujeres.

-Por Dios ¿Cómo se puede decir algo tan cruel de una niña?

-Ella lo hizo, de eso no hay duda.

-¿No crees que estas tomando rumores de gente chismosa, Carla?

-Yo la he visto hacer cosas peores…

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Wendy ¿recuerdas el verano con su tío Stan Oregón?

-No, no…

-Dicen que ella lo perturbo tanto, que Stan escapo al océano para no verla jamás.

-Eso es tan horrible-Mabel sabía que todo lo que decía esas mujeres era una horrorosa mentira. Ya no podría seguir escuchando todo eso, entro a su casa con la mirada perdida y esto no pasó desapercibido ante su madre.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano?

-Mabel, Dipper desapareció.

-¡No mientas! Todos dicen que yo lo mate-la castaña empezó a hiperventilar.

-¿Eh? ¡Mabel eso es mentira! Todos mienten…-su madre sonrió con cierta desdicha-si hay algo que es cierto, es que has sido la causante de que esta familia este rota, y no te hagas la inocente Mabel, yo sé que en el fondo de tu corazón no hay remordimiento-Mabel sintió un dolor muy profundo, era tiempo de escapar, correr, abandonar su vida.

La castaña salió de su casa con rapidez. Se iría lejos, donde nadie la conociera. Sentía como todos la miraban con extrañeza. Mabel sabía muy bien que no serviría para nada, era una decisión extremadamente apresurada, pero ella la iba a tomar.

Miro el puente que era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Sin pensarlo, se subió a uno de los muro del puente y cuando estaba a punto de saltar miles de pensamientos confusos llenaron su mente.

""Eres de esas personas que actúan por instinto..."

"Te amo Mabel…"

"Ellos nos quieren separar…"

"Mabel, Mabel solo no te olvides de mí por favor"

La castaña sintió como su corazón dolía cada vez más. Su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que acabara con todo este sufrimiento. Un paso más para terminar con esta pesadilla-pensó-, ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero algo la freno. Era esa mano suave que sostenía su muñeca. Mabel se volteo por pura inercia y noto como un chico de su edad la miraba cariñosamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto el castaño con suavidad.

-Lo correcto-el joven la agarro de la cintura y la bajo del muro del puente.

-No es lo correcto ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Es por mi hermano- ¿Por qué le estaba contando eso a un completo extraño?-murió por mi culpa.

-No, tú no pudiste haber hecho algo así.

-¡Dipper! Era su nombre…-el castaño le sonrió cariñosamente y le acaricio suavemente su cabello.

-¿Mabel? Te estado buscando de que era un niño.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo…yo soy Dipper tu hermano…Mabel te amo tanto-el castaño se abalanzo contra ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Tú estas muerto.

-No sé que te habrán dicho, pero me alejaron de ti cuando era muy pequeño-Dipper rio un poco apenado-te estado buscando todo este tiempo ¿te olvidaste de mí?-Mabel no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

-No te recuerdo muy bien…

-¡Yo si me acuerdo muy bien de ti! Eras de esas pocas personas que se sienten felices consigo mismas… de esas chicas que sonríen incluso en los días de lluvia… de esas personas que actúan por instinto...

-Di-Dipper ¿por qué nos alejaron?-pregunto Mabel limpiando sus ojos.

-Nuestra madre siempre escucho los mismos chismes "no tiene una relación normal de hermanos…seguro terminaran juntos" "no es normal que dos hermanos se lleven también". Pensando en esto nos separó, para que no fuéramos una desgracia para la familia…-el silencio se convirtió en algo incómodo. Mabel solo parpadeo estupefacta un par de veces-¿todavía juegas con tus muñecas?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes en el jardín de nuestra casa…

-Sí, si ya estoy muy grande para hacer eso, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que me acompañan.

-Mi tío Stan me llevo a recorrer el océano con él. Siempre me prometió que volvería a verte.

-Dipper ¿enserio eres tú?

-Mabel ¿necesitas un espejo para comparar nuestros rostros?-de repente todos eso recuerdos que se habían borrado de su mente llegaron de nuevo.

-¡DIPPER! Yo…yo te amo-esto lo dijo casi llorando.

-Mabel te estado buscando toda mi vida, solo un sentimiento tan grande me tendría recorriendo el mundo por ti…Yo también te amo-la castaña cerro sus ojos anodada y confundida. Luego noto como tenía a su hermano frente a frente.

-¿Qué estas hac…-no pudo terminar la frase pues este le implanto un beso que la llevo al cielo en un segundo, pero luego la bajo hasta el infierno-haciendo?

-Mabel, yo…

-¡Dipper huyamos!-las palabras de la castaña estaban llenas de confianza-a un lugar donde seamos felices…Todo lo que hacemos está prohibido por la sociedad, la religión y el mundo…No puedo ocultar más lo que siento por ti, desde el día en que te fuiste…No deje de pensarte en lo profundo de mi mente.

-Larguémonos-comento el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo que hacían estaba mal, pero a ellos no les importaba. Tal vez todos años de estar separados, solo hicieron que se unieran más.

* * *

Hola,Cherry aquí de nuevo en este fandom con un One-short que salió de mi retorcida mente. Todos no iremos al gracias por pasarte,espero que comentes o me sentiré muy mal …como paso con mi fic de Vocaloid ;-; nadie comento, estoy pensando en borrarlo. Y yo que me decia que era una historia fresca :D

En fin gracias por pasarse y un saludo a todos .


End file.
